Serenading a Lonely Heart
by VicariousLives
Summary: She's a girl out for revenge! Knowing nothing else but retribution, it leaves much to be desired for love. Beast Boy became the person who made her question her hearts desire. Her plans caused feelings to rise and hearts to open, but it didn't involve her. Not willing to lose the love that she so craved, she will drive Beast Boy and Raven apart...whatever the costs! Chaos begins...
1. Chapter 1: Peyti

Hi all, this is a story that I've had for a long while and re-invented the story. Thank you to deathangel for beta-reading!

**O.C. ALERT:** I understand that many people will be weary of a story with an OC, thinking that she will turn into an all-powerful Mary-Sue, with no personality, but I assure you, I've worked on this character for a while and she has depth and her own unique personality. She is definitely NOT A SELF-INSERT because she's so much cooler then I will ever be, haha. Hope you guys give her a chance! ^_^

* * *

'_Revenge is sweeter far than flowing honey'_

_-Homer_

**Chapter 1: Peyti**

* * *

**[Afternoon]**

The Teen Titans were happily eating their pizza after another victorious battle with a villain. Another days' work done. Justice prevailed again!

Beast Boy attempted another one of his funny impersonations; mimicking a walrus with french fries as tusks. Laughter could be heard as the team mocked at his awful failed attempt. However, Raven sat quietly, eating her pizza in peace as she watched her friends. Beast Boy continued to bellow out, what sounded, like a dying seal. None of them noticed the stranger who had been spying on them since they entered the pizza place. The girl hid behind the cut off wall at the end of the counter and quietly watched them with an observant eye.

"Hey! Watchu doin'?" Ceecee, a co-worker poked her head out from behind the back room.

"Oh, nothing." The girl momentarily shifted her attention to her co-worker then continued with her observation.

"OK, well can you come help me organize the back? If I don't get this done before Chris comes back, he's gonna totally fire me. " Ceecee waved at her to come with a pout and a plee. She then noticed her gaze directed at the Teen Titans.

"They'll be fine on their own, they won't do anything." Ceecee smiled and continued to plead for her assistance. The girl smiled back and nodded.

"Kay CeeCee, I'll just finish up cleaning the counter then," she replied. CeeCee looked over at the already clean counter, but shrugged it off.

"Ok. Whatever." And returned to the back.

The girl's friendly smile slowly faded, averting her gaze back at her targets. A look of disdain painted her face, scrutinizing them. A warm feeling overcame her but not a giddy warmth; a warmth of bottled up feelings of frustration and anger. Waiting to burst. She kept a close eye on Raven who calmly ate her pizza, which seemed to only frustrate the girl even more. Raven noticed that her drink was empty and brought it to the front. She brought herself to attention as Raven approached her.

"Yes, do you need anything?" A fake polite smile slapped on her face.

"Can I have another cherry coke please?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. As she put down her cup she heard another outburst of laughter from her friends and looked to them.

"Sure." She pushed the cup against the lever that let the soda fall into the cup. As the soda filled the cup, she nonchalantly slipped some powder into her drink. The drink briefly turned to a rich wine color before returning back to its original state. She snapped on the cover, punched in a new straw and handed it back to the customer.

"Thanks." She took a sip as she walked away and coughed as she choked a little.

"Are you OK?" The girl asked.

"Fine." Raven barely gave her a glance and quickly walked away, but continued to cough. The girl smiled politely, watching her as she walked back to her rowdy friends. As she turned around towards the back, her polite grin turned sour.

"Fine?" She said, a disdainful short grunt followed. "Let's see how 'fine' you'll feel later." She hushed softly and walked away to help CeeCee.

**[Next Morning]**

The kitchen buzzed with business, as Cyborg cooked his sunny-side up eggs, sausage and bacon on the side. The hearty breakfast filled the common room with the salty, oiled goodness from his sizzling frying pan.

As Beast Boy neared the common room, the aroma of Cyborg's cooking, swirled around him, caging him into its' salty fleshy taste. Reacting quickly he pinched his nostrils together.

"Cyborg!" He stomped angrily into the kitchen area, advancing towards Cyborg from behind and peered over his shoulder to see the greasy, popping, sizzling burning flesh he called 'food'.

"Dude! How can you _eat_ that stuff?" He cringed as he watched the oil run off the sides of the bacon. Cyborg slid the eggs further to the other side of the pan and took in a big whiff of his breakfast and exhaled with great satisfaction.

"Ahhh, whatcha talkin' about BB, this is a real breakfast. Not one of your weird tofu breakfast junk. This here is real meat. It's no wonder you ain't lookin' so buff." He puffed out his chest with a snide look of glee. He pumped out one of his arms and started to flex his muscles. "You don't get guns like this eating those white squares. Get it, 'guns'?"

Cyborg laughed at his own joke as his arm transformed into his infamous sonic canon. Beast Boy groaned, and regretted ever giving him those old joke books last week.

The Teen Titan alarm suddenly blared throughout the tower. Robin appeared moments later with Starfire flying over to the main computer.

"Awwww man!" Cyborg groaned in frustration and looked back at his tasty breakfast, waiting to be put onto a plate and be devoured. Beast Boy grinned puckishly.

"Ha! Can't eat your burnt flesh now. Guess your 'guns' are going to have to stay on a 'standoff'." Beast Boy cackled, as Cyborg sullenly tolerated his jokes.

"What's the emergency?" He asked Starfire, as she searched for coordinates. Cyborg walked over to join Robin and Starfire, leaving Beast Boy to laugh by himself.

"Get it, like the western cowboys would standoff with their guns, and…you know…" He gasped for air then noticed that nobody was listening. He crossed his arms in a defiant manner, upset that his joke didn't get through to them.

"It is in the downtown part of Jump City. It is near the pizza shop that we had eaten just yesterday." Starfire pointed to the pulsating beacon onscreen.

"OK, let's go guys." Robin shouted and with that the team ran off with Beast Boy trudging along, still upset.

**[Downtown Jump City]**

Screams could be heard as the team arrived at the located spot and saw before them, creatures they have never seen before. There were three of them, the size of cars. They were covered in black steel-like scales, and had large long jaws, much like an alligator that grabbed objects utilizing them for arms and hands and used their legs for jumping, having the ability to be agile and lightening fast. They spotted the newcomers as a threat and advanced towards them. One of them let out a warning spit out from their long jaws, melting anything it came into contact with.

Robin threw his bird-a-rang aiming it the creatures jaw, trying to prevent it from spitting out acid again, but missed as the creature quickly dodged it, jumping off. Starfire caught it on the rebound and blasted out star bolts, pushing the creature into the ground not letting it have a chance to jump away again. People started to flee the scene, and soon most of them disappeared.

Beast Boy morphed into an elephant, attempting to save a girl that was about to be attacked but was surprised to see her defending herself as she produced energy waves of pink and blue surround the confused creature, soon completely engulfing it inside an energy bubble. The other team members noticed, only glancing with curiosity but continued to fight their own. Beast Boy stunned turned back to his original state, left to watch in amazement this mysterious girl. She levitated up into the air. Her arms were held in position of the bubble before she swung them down, simultaneously throwing the energy ball down towards the ground. It disappeared seconds before touching the cement letting the creature feel the force of the throw as it pummeled into the ground. Immediately, to not let the creature escape, she made an energy plane slamming it on top of the fallen creature, flattening it onto the ground. The others finished capturing the creatures letting Raven contain them in her black energy cages and walked over to meet the mysterious girl.

"Wow that was amazing!" Beast Boy was ecstatic by the energy and action of the fight. He admired the pretty heroine with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, you fought with great bravery like a shlorgnog!" Starfire hurried up to her, holding her hand with a friendly smile. The girl leaned back and laughed nervously, slightly uncomfortable with the sudden foreign touch of her hand and proximity of closeness.

"T-Thanks…I think." The girl's gaze wandered with uncertainty.

"That was some nice fighting power." Cyborg nodded to her. Robin said nothing and stood by with arms crossed and a quiet contemplating stare.

"Thanks." She replied cracking a small smile, joining her captured creature with Raven's.

Starfire blinked and noticed something about her. "You do not appear to be human. Tell us, where are you from? What is your name?"

"My name?" She looked upon the other team mates, her striking two colored eyes looked back at them, and gently smiled. "My name is Peyti."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'Serenading a Lonely Heart' ^_^ I've had fun writing this story and working on it for you guys. If you enjoyed it as much as I have, leave me your thoughts in a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies

Hey ya'll, haha, another chapter for you! ^_^ Credit to deathangel for beta-reading!

* * *

'_Keep you friends close and your enemies closer'_

-Sun Tzu

**Chapter 2: Enemies**

* * *

**[The Tower]**

The team welcomed Peyti to come back to the Tower with them to thank her for her help. Starfire became excited by the idea that she might have gained another girlfriend to do Earth activities with.

"Peyti, please have some delicious Flagerhosen as a thank you. They are most ripe and scrumptious when moldy and growing of the fungus." Starfire pushed a plate of a weird combination of food, but with a second glance, almost seemed like it just jolted with movement. Peyti grimaced at the monstrous devil food and quickly shook her head and reared her head back as if just the smell of it would make her sick.

"Uuuh, no thanks! I actually just ate, so I'm not hungry," She glanced at the plate of food again and back at Starfire and said with a finalized tone, "for the entire day!"

Starfire didn't seem fazed by her response and joyfully ate her own alien confection. The rest of her teammates just watched from a distance with horror.

Still locking her gaze at Starfire, a little disturbed, Peyti leaned over to Beast Boy and murmured, "Do you guys eat this stuff?"

Beast Boy furiously denied it; unhinged just by the idea of it. "No way, dude! You wouldn't see me eat that for all the money in the world!"

Peyti, startled by his sudden frenzied attitude, bubbled with laughter at his reaction. Beast Boy noticed and saw his opportunity to crack another joke.

"Hey, why did the cookie visit the doctor?" He asked with a childish edge to his voice.

"Why?" Still laughing from earlier, Beast Boy paused as he tried to hold back his own laughter.

"Because he felt a little crummy!" He finished and burst out laughing at his own corny joke. Peyti laughed alongside him, not because his joke was truly funny, but because of his own naïve illusion that his jokes were pure gold.

Cyborg groaned as he let his head fall into his palm. Raven just rolled her eyes and made her way over to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea. Robin approached the laughing duo and interrupted them by asking with a little seriousness, "How come we've never seen you in these parts before?"

"Well actually I haven't been in Jump City for too long. I roam from place to place and pick up odd jobs for money. Kole told me to come here because she said that friends of hers would help me find a place if I needed one. " Peyti explained coolly.

"You've met Kole and Gnarth?" Beast Boy interjected.

"Yea, I've met with several others in my travels. Um, Mas and Menos? Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Aqualad." She listed off a few of the titan members. "They've told me all about the crime-fighting you guys did together!"

Taken a little by surprise, Robin stepped forward and gestured, "Wow, well we've never heard about you."

"Yea, well I kind of move from place to place pretty quickly. I guess they never got a chance to know me." She replied a little sheepishly.

"Why's that?" He asked, genuinely curious. Raven stood by, listening to the whole conversation with a little intrigue.

"Yea, I mean you kicked butt back there. You got steam girl!" Cyborg grinned with thumbs of approval.

She took a moment to think before throwing her hands up in the air with a sigh. "I guess I felt like I didn't really fit in. I mean, they already had their little group."

"Oh, friend! I understand your thoughts of not feeling belonged. I too once felt the isolation of being different." Starfire grabbed Peyti's hands with conviction in her gaze. "Fear not friend, you are not alone!"

"Yea, why don't you stick around? Any friend of Kole and Gnarth, is a friend of ours." Robin stated with friendly confidence.

"Yea, we've got plenty of room in the Tower and could always use for an extra pair of hands." Cyborg said.

"We can eat pizza, kick butt on Monkey Racers 4 and fight crime!" Beast Boy added, punching the air with excitement. Peyti chuckled, but shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She smiled sadly. She brought her arms behind her back, feeling a little sorry. The happy buzz stopped and looked at Peyti with a puzzling look.

"Huh? B-But, why?" Beast Boy stuttered with a pout.

"I don't really stay in one place for too long and I'm probably going to move on from Jump City, just like I do everywhere else." Memories flood her thoughts. Her head hung down a little as she softly added, "I don't like saying good-bye."

They all fell silent, as they knew the downsides of being a person with supernatural abilities.

"We understand, but if you ever need a place a stay you can always count on us being here for you." Robin gently patted her arm, looking upon her with a friendly smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled back. "Thanks for inviting me over. Maybe I'll see you guys around."

She waved good-bye and walked out of the Tower, noting the sad yet understanding expressions on their faces. As she continued to the walk the path leading away from the Tower, she smirked.

"All according to plan." She took in a deep breath and exhaled with satisfaction and walked on.

Weeks had passed by and the Teen Titans did their usual job as crime fighters and would occasionally bump into Peyti, who often times would help them. Things were great, and they would often meet up at the Pizza Parlour to eat together, laugh and talk.

"Hey, I get the last piece! Control Freak had a bear come at me, and spit me back out!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy and Cyborg tightly gripped a pizza slice as they shot sparks at one another over it."Do you get how much slobber went through my systems?! Now I gotta reconfigure all my parts. That pizza is mine you little grass stain!"

"If anybody is getting the last slice, it's me! I got chased by food with faces. Food with faces, dude!" Beast Boy whimpered as he remembered the scene where plates of food ran after him on tiny little limps. He shuddered and pulled at the pizza. "It's mine, chrome dome!"

"C-Chrome dome?! Oh, it's on!" Cybrog and Beast Boy continued their little bickering in a rustle of dust.

"Please, friends. Do not fight." Starfire tried to settle her friends. Peyti chuckled at their funny little arguments.

"So it's been a few weeks since you've been here. Are you planning on moving on anytime soon?" Cyborg asked her.

"No, not yet. I'm kind of enjoying my time here. There's a lot of freelance work from the police station for some easy pay. It's kept me busy." Peyti took a sip of her soda and noticed a missing member from the team. "Hey, where's Raven?"  
She saw Robin and Starfire look a little dejected. "What's wrong? Is she OK?"

Robin hesitated, "Raven hasn't been feeling well. She's in bed resting, but we don't know what's wrong with her."

"I fear that we will not be able to find out what is the matter with our dear friend. Cyborg has tried, but to no avail, we do not know." Starfire's voice trailed off. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped their fighting and let go of the pizza slice.

"She has told us that this may be something to do within herself but…" Doubt could be heard in her unfinished sentence.

Peyti thought in silence for a moment. "Maybe, I could try and help."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well, my adoptive mother was a local healer. She had the abilities to diagnose the illness and find out where it started. She was also able to prevent the illness from spreading and mend internal injuries. I don't know how to do everything my mother could do, but I can find out where it's centralized. She also taught me basic knowledge of medical science and anatomy."

Robin thought for a moment and nodded his head in agreement. "If you can do that for us that would really help."

**[Titans Tower - Raven's Bedroom]**

The team patiently waited outside while Peyti did her magic. A glow of bright blue engulfed Raven's body as she lay in bed.

"Thanks for doing this." Raven turned to her.

"No problem." Peyti smiled to her. "They're worried about you, you know?"

Raven turned her head back with a pained look on her face. She realized how her absence has affected the team and her friends. She felt that it was somehow her fault for getting sick like this, making her friends take the fall for her responsibilities. She wished there was something that she could do about it but in the time that she had stayed inside to rest, she couldn't find the source to her own sickness and cure it. It became frustrating and the stress seemed to have taken a toll on her.

The glowing light slowly diminished and Peyti's eyes fluttered open and took in a deep breath.

"Well it seems to be in your circulatory system. It's like a virus or germ that's stuck itself to your red blood cells, travelling throughout your body and slowly infecting your systems. You're white blood cells aren't attacking the virus because when the virus takes hold of a red blood cell, it's almost like it's cloning its' identity so it's invisible to the white blood cells."

"What can I do about it?" Raven asked her.

"What _we_ can is create an antidote for this but we'd probably need a sample of the original virus." Peyti huffed and got up to explain the others.

"Wait, Peyti!" Raven called out to her.

"Yea?"

"Can you…" Raven hesitated to finish her sentence; a little unsure that she was doing the right thing. But she didn't want to be a burden for the team and continue to have them stress and fret about her. She felt guilty that her friends couldn't go out as much as they could before because of her. She looked up at Peyti again. "Will you join the team and help?"

Taken back a little she stuttered, "B-But…"

She looked to Raven and then saw the troubled look on her face. She closed her mouth and smiled.

"Okay, just concentrate on getting better. Is there anything else you need?"

"Could you maybe make me some tea?" Raven asked softly.

"Sure." Peyti got up to leave but then saw a glimpse of a tiny smile out of the corner of her eye as she walked out.

Peyti walked down into the common room where the others waited for her. She explained her diagnosis to the Titans and explained what she thought was the best way to handle it.

"Raven wanted some tea so I'm going to go make some for her." Peyti said but Beast Boy stopped her.

"I don't think there's anymore."

"No problem, I'll just go out and get some more then." She said and starting walking.

"Wait, do you know where it is?" Beast Boy asked. Peyti's heart skipped a little as she realized she slipped up.

"O-Oh yea! Forgot to ask. Where is it?" She turned to him, embarrassed.

**[Tea Shop]**

She pushed open the door to the shop and it rang the bell that hung up above it, giving the store the signal of a customer entering. Shuffling of feet could be heard from the back as a skinny and lean Chinese man appeared from the flaps behind the front.

"Hello! What can I do-" He started his usual greeting but stopped dead cold when he saw Peyti at the front counter. He slowly backed away, trying to make his way back towards the flaps.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" His voice trembled with fear as he fumbled.

"Hello Mr. Wu! I'm here to restock Raven's tea supply." Peyti said to him sweetly but then her expression turned cunning.

"Is that a problem?" Her smile remained but replied through her teeth, making her very intimidating.

"N-NO! There is no problem here!" Mr. Wu sweated bullets as he anxiously grabbed baggies to put portions of tea herbs into. He slowly began to fill the baggies with various herbs and then glanced at Peyti in the corner of his eye.

"D-Do you want me to give you the o-other one?"

"Please." She said patiently.

He nodded and went to the back and returned with a small baggy of herbs. He opened the small baggy and dumped them into the mix of herbs and shook them to make sure that they were all well-mixed in together. He put them all in a plastic bag and handed it to her.

"N-No charge!" He shot her a nervous smile.

"Of course not," She said undoubtedly and turned around. "Why would you ever?"

A sly smile escaped her as she walked out of Mr. Wu's tea shop.

* * *

Hope you guys like Peyti so far and the story. Another thing to point out is this story is going to develop into a more complex story then how it starts off, so look forward to future chapters and the development of this story that I've created for you guys! ^_^


End file.
